


The Time to Rise

by viridianaln9



Series: Not Giving In [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies), Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: This is attached to I Will Not Bow Down, these are side stories.





	1. Echoes of Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter will make sense if you have read the first 9 chapters of I Will Not Bow Down.It will also come in handy later in the series.

**One: Echoes of Promises**

**_Holmes Manor_ **

Merlyn looked over at the window, she saw her middle and wildest grandchild underneath the tree. She knew he hated been here like this, he wasn’t like Myc who was moving the world to his enjoyment. Quinn was running it through the tip of his fingertips. She was terrified, the Death Eaters had tried to approach her wild one. They had ended in very delicate places.

“You worry about him.” she turned to look at Arthur. “

I worry just as much as I worry about the other two.” Merlyn told him.

“William has always been different.” Arthur told her.

“Sherlock, you know he likes that name.” Merlyn told him. “I do too.”

“You began to call him that name, it’s why he likes it.” Arthur told her.

“He is too different Arthur, he I worry for him.” Merlyn said. “Look what he got into.”

“He will be fine.” Arthur told her. Merlyn kept looking at Sherlock and she wasn’t satisfied with Arthur’s answer.

“I wish I would know he wouldn’t be like this.” Merlyn told him.

#

In the darkness Merlyn tipped-toed away from her husbands arms and went to the rooms, she barely went to. She walked up to the mirror.

“Just a small peak.” She whispered. She touched the mirror and her eyes opened to look into the future. She saw herself in an flat, it was a very weird one but she saw two chairs near the fireplace. She could hear laughter coming from the door outside and she tried to moved toward it, but she stopped when the door opened. She saw the first person come inside and it surprised her to see Sherlock healthy and smiling.

_“I still cant believe it.” she heard and saw the person her grandson was holding the door too. the young woman walking inside with him, he was smiling actually smiling. The woman had blond hair, short with a oatmeal color jumper._

_“It was easy Joan.” Sherlock said, what shocked Merlyn wasn’t the young woman, it was Sherlock and the way that her was looking at her, like a puzzle he couldn’t figure._

_“Well it was amazing.” She told him and gave him a kiss that Sherlock returned and Merlyn snapped out of the vision._

“I do hope that the curiosity was satisfied.” Merlyn jumped to see Arthur standing there.

“Arthur.” Merlyn said. “I…I w—“

“You were looking into William’s life.” Arthur told her. “See anything interesting?”

“Joan.” Merlyn said with a smile grabbing his hands.

“Her name is Joan and she thinks he is brilliant, Arthur he looked healthy.”

“It was a vision, it could not happen.” Arthur told her.

“That’s the point Arthur, now we have more of a reason to help him, out there somewhere is a young woman who thinks my Sherlock is brilliant and amazing.” Merlyn said. “Now let’s go, because we have a grandson to clean up.”

* * *

Watson Home

Sophie Watson looked at the ring in her daughter’s finger and she frowned. Joan had come home singing praises and spinning around like a teenager. She was talking about the young man, who just asked her to marry.

“Aren’t you happy Mum?” Joan asked.

“It’s not right.” She told her.

“What do you mean?” Joan asked.

“He isn’t right Joan.” Mrs. Watson said.

“But he is perfect Mum.”

“Is he?”

“Yes, I mean he is everything I’ve ever wanted.” Joan told her. She was of course speaking of Lucas. The young man who had just asked her to marry him.

“He isn’t the man in the lab Joan.”

“What?” Joan asked.

“The man you will meet in the lab with the changing eyes.” Sophie said.

“So I don’t have your blessing?” Joan asked.

“He isn’t the right one dear, I feel it deep in my heart.” Sophie said, Joan looked down at the ring.

“Though your young man is going to think he doesn’t have one.”

“I love him.” Joan said, Sophie grabbed her hand.

“No dear you think you do.”

“Mum.”

“One day you will meet your young man but Lucas is not it, I fear he will break your heart.”

#

A year later Sophie held Joan as they visited a grave with no body as Lucas had been lost in battle and no one knew of the pieces after the bomb went off.


	2. Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter

Okay so this is not a chapter. I know that people are waiting but for this side of the story I will be accepting prompts of things you guys. Want to know about this universe.


	3. Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Watson has a very canny gift, that she just says are feelings. Merlyn calls them something else.

Chapter Three: Warnings 

1. 

Joan was by her mother's feet as she played with her hair. At twelve Joan was still very small and at the same time very frightened.

"You are doing well in school." Mrs Watson told her. "First in your class as I can see."

"Harry isn't happy about it." Joan told her mother, Mrs. Watson frown st that. She knew her eldest was not happy in knowing that her youngest was special. She would have to speak with her. 

"Dont you worry about Harriet, she has her own doors to open dear." 

"Why couldn't she be like me, she said it was my fault I was freaky, am I a freak Mama."

Mrs. Watson frowned and turned her youngest to look at her raising her chin.

"Dont ever call yourself a freak, Joan, people who call others that way are bullies and they have no place for their words." She told her. "You will hear that word plenty of times Joan in your lifetime."

"I'm not a freak, I'm a person." Joan said. " I'm not a mudblood either, I'm going to punch people Momma, I will be strong and the best." 

"You will have to be."

2.

"Why are you telling me this?" Joan asked her Mother. Mrs. Watson looked guilty and Joan smiled. 

"You read my mail."

"I just saw, who it was from and I dont trust him Joan."

"You've met the Professor." 

"Exactly, you are going to be a Doctor and that world wouldn't permit you to work there because of your blood and he wants you to join their war."

"It is against the person not allowing me to work there." Joan said as she held the letter. Dumbledore asked her to become part of the Order of the Phoenix, she was already on her second tour of Afghanistan. Her Mum had never liked the man, she said that he gave her the jibes. 

"Well if you'd have asked before going through my mail, I was going to say I wasn't going to join."

"I want you to be careful, I have a feeling this war will be reaching you as well.

 

Joan remember her Mothers words, when she saw Lucius Malfoy corner her in Afghanistan.

"You dirty little muggle." He told her.

"You are messing with the wrong person, Malfoy." Joan said taking her wand out and her gun as well. 

"Watson, my you are exactly were you belong with the muggles. But I was sent here by my Lord."

"Still playing by someone else's rules Malfoy seems you will always take orders never a man into yourself even marrying into the Black family." That seemed to get his clock going and he sent a curse at her that she blocked and sent one of her own. She didn't expect the insurgents beginning to shoot and causing her to take cover. 

"Well isn't that a pity you are about to die." She looked at him and made the floor slippery enough for him to fall. She moved down as she saw the other Death Eater, except he didn't touch her. 

"Obliviate." He said but hit Malfoy. 

"WATSON!" Murray called through her radio.

"I'm fine, Murray." She said seeing as the Death Eater left with his partner. He had a feeling, he knew who it was. 

 

3. 

"Well isn't he handsome." Mrs. Watson said to Sherlock, who actually blushed. 

"Momma." Joan said blushing herself. 

"Always felt, my little girl would have a handsome young man." Mrs. Watson told him. 

"Mrs. Watson I.."

"Call me Mum, dear you two are married." 

"How do you know that?" Joan asked, she and Sherlock had not said anything mostly to avoid Moriarty. 

"Dear you forget your Grandfather was a military man himself, I can see your dog tags on his neck and I know your handsome husband is not military." Mrs. Watson said with a bright smile. 

"I cant wait for Grandchildren, Violet and I have been talking about it." This caused Sherlock to choke on his tea. 

"You've spoken to my Mother." He stated, Joan's mother seem to surprise him at every turn. They had to come to visit her since it was close to Mr. Watsons anniversary but he knew the woman didn't feel it, the man had been a drunk and the closeness she had with his wife told him that both had to protect each other from the other two family members if Harry's attitude of going to the pub when she arrive told him anything. 

"Of course, were very proud of our kids." She told him. "I know you can see it, but one of my girls deserved a the Happy Ending." 

This made Sherlock hold her gaze and he turned away from her first, like if she knew what he was planning with Mycroft. He jumped when she touched his hand 

"She is going to be upset, but she will understand once you explain." 

"I dont know.."

"Don't lie to me William Sherlock Scott Holmes, you are no fool and I thank you for protecting her, but both of you will always been stronger together." She said with a smile. He saw the older woman walk toward her younger daughter and Sherlock ponder on her words.

 

4.

The four woman sat smiling drinking tea. 

"I'm just happy they are both back." Mrs. Hudson told the other three. 

"Also a child to look after." Mrs. Holmes said with a smile. 

"I told you they would give us Grandchildren soon Violet."

"It just took them a while." Merlyn said. 

"Well Harry should be enough for now, when the others come they will be ready." 

"You are so sure, they will have more." Merlyn told her.

"Of course, those two won't stop at one." 

"Care to make a little bet." Merlyn said. 

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it seeing Joan's Mum a bit.


	4. The Weddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How exactly didbSherlock and Joan ended up married? Did you know they married twice.

**Four: The Weddings**

Joan and Sherlock unknown to everyone including Mycroft had begun a relationship in the middle of the Woman case. It was at the end of that case that an important question came out of Sherlock's mouth. 

"We should get married." He said. At that moment Joan was drinking tea which caused her to choke.

"What?" Joan asked.

"I believe it is beneficiary for you to marry me." Sherlock  said.

"You have to be kidding." Joan said even if her heart was going a mile a minute.

"I do not joke, we have both been together for almost a year, you know what it is like living with me so do I. We can both be in each others hospital rooms and if something were to happen I know you would be taken care of." Sherlock said Joan was about to protest. "I also find myself unable to see a future without you in it as you are the heart I suppose."

He also did something that surprised her getting a small box out of his pocket and giving it to her. Joan didn't open the box but looked at Sherlock.

"Alright." Joan said.

#

Both of them were dressed nice and Joan in a dress right in the judges office with Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade as witnesses. They got married.

"Oh I knew you both would end up together." Mrs. Hudson told Joan.

* * *

 

Three Years Later

Sherlock was back from the Dead and with Joan both parents to a young boy.

"Now we can talk about marriage." Merlyn said. Joan and Sherlock looked at her.

"In case you have forgotten Grandmother, Joan and I have been married." Sherlock said.

"Technically Joan has been a widow for two years and I believe we want to see a Holmes have a proper wedding." Arthur said.

# 

Joan and Sherlock were not able to protest and the planning for a wedding was beginning. This of course got into the mill of Scotland Yard.

"Most of them are waiting for an invitation." Greg told them.

"Really."

"Yes, being guest to your wedding is like a golden ticket."

#

Joan looked at herself in the Mirror, she was wearing a very beautiful dress.  It was short sleeve but it covered her shoulder.

"Oh Mum, you look beautiful." Harry said jumping on his toes 

"Dont you look handsome?"

"Dad says you are suppose to say that."

"Well you do look handsone." She said and there was a knock on the door. 

"Are you ready?" Arthur asked and looked at her. "Well I haven't seen a most beautiful bride."

"Its time?"

"Yes, my Grandson is waiting." Since her Father was not alive Arthur had volunteered walking her down  the isle.

#

Sherlock stood waiting for his wife to come down the isle. He seemed more nervous this time than the first time. 

"Look Daddy." He looked up and saw Joan coming down the isle. He ignored everyone notice and just smiled.

"You look nervous." Joan whispered.

"I am not such thing." He told her back. The two of them said their vows to the tears of everyone else.

#

"Dont they look like such a handsome couple." Merlyn asked. 

"They have a lot of things coming their way." Mrs Watson said. 

"Let's be happy and hope for more grandchildren."


	5. The Woman v. Joan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Sherlock, mainly Joan dealt with Irene Adler.

**The Woman V. Joan**

 

When people saw Joan and Sherlock they had believed since the beginning they were together. Though people knew of one case, one that almost cost the couple everything. Or so people like to believe. Since it was this case that got them so much closer together.

 

#

 

Joan was in the car with Sherlock as they drove over to Mycroft's place. The 007 plane had been postponed due to The Woman. 

 

“You didn't have have to come.”  Sherlock told her.

 

“I want to see Mycroft's home.” she told him, holding his hand. He looked at her hand and he didn't understand her. He had just failed big time and he knew it. Yet she was here with him.

 

When they arrived to Mycroft's home they both went down and moved into the office with the Woman and Mycroft.

 

“Though I cannot take all the credit.” Irene told them.

 

“You should just take the money and go.” Joan told her. Both Mycroft and Sherlock looked at each other.

 

“Don't be a party pooper, Joan learn how to be a good little loser, like you always have been.”  Irene said. Sherlock was about to reply.

 

“Let me guess that is suppose to hurt my feelings.” Joan asked. Irene ignored her, as Joan had always unnerved her for some reason. Everyone knew the Holmes were powerful and she deserve someone like that. She paid attention to her real price.

 

“Well let see I got a lot of advice from the Consulting Criminal on how to play the Holmes boys, see he has little nicknames.” she told them. “Though, not you like me we know you are not important.” Joan was paying attention and she saw the pieces come together piece by piece.

 

“You know, what he calls you the Ice Man and the Virgin. Now that is my type of man.”  Irene said and that caused Joan to laugh.

 

“She has gone mad.” Irene said. “You shouldn't have brought her to play the game.” 

 

“The game is over.” Joan said getting the phone out of Irene's hands. She looked at it, of everyone she had not  even touched it letting Sherlock do his thing. But this is where she made the mistake.

 

“Joan?” Sherlock asked.

 

“You know, I should have looked into this sooner, because the answer is simple.” Joan said putting in the first letter.

 

“What are you doing?” Irene asked getting panicked.

 

“The reason, see everyone thinks, they know Sherlock even you, but you missed the biggest clue.” 

 

“What is that?” Irene asked with a glared.

 

“You have never been in the running, so putting yourself as the price to be won. It's kind of pathetic.” Joan said. She was not a cruel woman, but this one had gotten so close and almost caused her and Sherlock to fight. Both Sherlock and Mycroft were confused, but they had to be, this was a woman’s fight. 

 

Irene was ruffled, this woman with no make-up and no disguise looked at her as if she was the one truly naked.

 

“You think you can play the game.” she said. Joan looked at her.

 

“You and like these two idiots.” Joan said the word fondly. “Believe that Love for Sherlock is a mystery, I think he never has been allowed to be in love or knows that he can, and you believed the mask. Your measurements, see I know this-she pointed at the phone-your life line is very intimate. This is your heart.” 

 

“Whatever you believe it was just a game.”  Irene said grabbing her hand.

 

“I just beat you.” Joan said putting in the last digits and giving it to Mycroft.

 

“Sherlock let's go we promised to have dinner with Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft if your kind let her go she won't survive long without her phone.” 

 

“How did you..do you expect me to beg?” Irene asked her as both Sherlock and Joan.

 

“Yes.” Joan said but she was already pulling Sherlock out of the room.

 

“Please.” Irene said but Joan and Sherlock were gone.

 

#

 

“You were wrong.” Sherlock told her as they had gotten back and eaten with Mrs. Hudson.

 

“Really, Sherlock.” Joan said exasperated.

 

“Yes, it isn't a mystery for me.”  he told her.

 

“What?” Joan said but didn't say anything more as Sherlock grabbed her waist,  kissing her.

 

#

 

Mycroft had just met with Joan and as she walked up the stairs, she could hear Sherlock in the kitchen.

 

“Mycroft and I met.” she told him. As an agreement to their relationship, they had agreed not to keep secrets. Which is why Sherlock, had informed her about  going to save Irene Adler from getting her head chopped off.

 

“What did ye give you?” Sherlock asked.

 

“Her phone.” Joan said.

 

“Hmm...we have to train again.” he told her and she sighed.

 


End file.
